


Call Of The K'Tare

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Background Het, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vengeance burns in Spock's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Of The K'Tare

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 22, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 28, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Paramount does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 587  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

The tumult of emotions was overwhelming as Spock watched the suffering in Jim’s handsome face. The Human gasped for breath as the radiation ate him up from the inside out.

_“…at great cost.”_

Old Spock had said the price for defeating Khan had been high. Had he watched his Jim die in agony after saving the ship?

He could feel Scotty’s presence close by, the engineer’s grief like a Scottish funeral dirge. Spock could feel his own breathing harsh in his chest. He dropped to his knees and touched his hand to the protective glass shielding as Jim put his hand up at the same moment. Spock watched the light leave those brilliant blue eyes as Jim quietly slipped away.

The ancient howl rose up from deep in his chest as the modern name of Jim’s killer was used to give voice to his grief.

& & & & & &

_My blood and bone  
Is yours to hone._

& & & & & &

He was on the Hunt. His prey was still alive. He could _feel_ him. No logic told him so. Instinct pushed him through the halls of the Enterprise as his blood ran molten through his veins.

& & & & & &

_I offer thee,  
The deepest part of me._

& & & & & &

He beamed down to Earth with his phaser in hand in place of the ancient _lirpa_. He spotted Khan immediately. A red haze clouded his vision as he ran with all the speed he possessed. Khan was elusive prey but Spock had the weight of thousands of years of hunting in his blood. He was a Vulcan Warrior listening to the call of his ancestors.

& & & & & &

_The call of the_ **K’tare**  
 _Sings over the sand_  
 _As my Mate’s blood_  
 _Sinks deep into the land._

& & & & & &

He was focused, uncaring of the beings on the streets as he ran like a _le-matya_. The Humans saw only his logic. They forgot that his people had once been the most savage Warriors in the galaxy.

The chase was endless, but Spock finally caught his prey. He clamped his fingers down on Khan’s shoulder. The Human twisted out of his grasp and the fight was on.

Incredibly brutal, Khan discovered that Spock was no longer playing the rules of a civilized century. Far older rules were in play now.

& & & & & &

_I weep and rend_  
 _My tear-stained robes_  
 _As the wail of grief_  
 _Burns my blood._

& & & & & &

The fight was savage as Spock saw the world in that red haze. It blotted out the blue of Earth’s sky, the color of…

Uhura was beamed down and not even a phaser could stun Khan completely. Spock’s vision darkened and the tide turned as he felt the wail build up in his throat. He grabbed Khan and began to punch him, blood spattering his sky-blue tunic.

& & & & & &

_My blood sings_  
 _As my Mate’s soul_  
 _Calls to me._  
 _I taste vengeance_  
 _Like ashes_  
 _In my mouth_  
 _As my **katra**_  
 _Yearns to join_  
 _My **t’hy’la.**_

& & & & & &

He punched and punched and punched, Vulcan strength tearing into flesh and bone. He had his prey, and he _would_ pay.

Uhura spoke, words that pierced the red haze. He paused.

_Save Jim?_

Nothing else mattered.

& & & & & &

_The call of the_ **K’tare**  
 _Is strong._  
 _The Vulcan Warrior_  
 _While his blood burns_  
 _And Vulcan’s sun_  
 _Casts a ruby shadow_  
 _On the desert floor._

_The Ancient Way_  
 _Of the **K’tare**_  
 _Sings with the bells_  
 _As the **ahn-woon**_  
 _And the **lirpa**_  
 _Are the **K’tare’s**_  
 _Weapons_  
 _As the call_  
 _Of the Warrior_  
 _Screams like a **le-matya**_  
 _In the wind._

_My Mate calls._

& & & & & &

**Ancient Vulcan Warrior**  
 **Poem/Song**  
 **Pre-Reform Vulcan**  
 **6,000 B.C.E.**


End file.
